The Demon in me
by Kyradox
Summary: Harry is a what! Will he manage in a new world alone or will a certain delinquent Spirit Detective show him the way?
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

Harry looked in abject horror as he sat across his long time friend an mentor, Dumbledore. The old wizards words still rang deafeningly in his over sensitive ears, which were now slightly pointed and tipped in silver swirls.

"What do you mean by demon?" he finally chocked out.

"I must admit that I'm not well versed on the matter, but the evidence is glaringly obvious by your new appearance."

This statement was true enough. Harry, for whatever reason, was no longer completely human. This new brought upon status might have something to do with the fact that he had, now for the seconded time, cheated death by the killing curse.

He no longer resembled The-Boy-Who-Lived. In his place stood a slightly taller person than before with long flowing ebony hair that reached past his shoulder blades, near luminescent skin that held sliver swirls all over his body, elongated canine teeth replaced some of his '_normal'_ ones, and claws stood in place of his once short nails. This new look was startling even after two weeks of looking continuously in the mirror. The enchanted mirror was no help ether.

Harry sat in silence staring down at his newly formed claws tracing the sliver markings until they disappeared behind his tattered robes. His thoughts taking him back to the Finale Battle, as some have come to call it, trying to make sense of what had happened. Closing his eyes in thought he went back to that night.

Behind his closed eyelids he could still see the dead and dying that made up the grounds of Hogwarts. The smell of burnt flesh and copper seemed to cling to the back of his throat making it hard to breathe. Screams and the shouting of hexes rang out in his ears making it hard to concentrate. He remembered the overwhelming pain of the killing curse hitting him and Voldemort's gloating of finally overcoming his enemy.

"_There!" _His mind called out. There was when something in him had changed. Overwhelmed from the pain that he missed it. A twisting of some sort rippled across his skin giving it it's new look. It took him dying a second time for the dormant genes, hiding within him, to come forth. After that the battle had almost been anticlimactic. He still couldn't come to grips that it was over until Hermione came racing towards him a tired but triumph smile splitting across her too pale face stained with dirt and blood.

"Oh Harry." She said softly in his ear as she embraced him in a fierce hug. "It's over, it's finally over. He can't hurt us anymore."

Pulling away from him is when she noticed his changes in appearance. Frowning she adopted what Harry and Ron liked to call her I'm-not-going-to-give-up-until-I-have-the-answer look. This look never bode well for the two.

"Mione what is it?" Too tired to dredge up any real emotion.

"You look….."

"WE DID IT." Ron yelled making whatever Hermione was about to say lost in his overly loud voice.

Ron, too, was supporting several smudges of dirt and blood and had a noticeable limb as he trekked his way over to the two. For some unexplained miracle none of the other remaining witches an wizards had bombarded them yet.

Ron stopped in his tracks the moment he came close enough to get a good look at Harry. An odd look flashed across his face before it disappeared. But Harry had been friends with the boy for too long and knew it for what is was. Fear and flash of pensiveness. Ron seemed to know what Hermione didn't.

"Mate you do realize you look like a…" He paused and looked around him before leaning in an whispering "You look like a Demon."

A image of a red being complete with horns and hooves flashed through Harry's mind before he quickly looked down at his hand. No red skin but sliver swirls and claws…CLAWS. Confusion soon gave way to panic as he looked up at the two for guidance. Hermione was quick to cast a glamour over him before the hoard of people rushed them.

It was several long grueling hours and repeats of the spell before he was able to drop the glamour and get a good look at what he had become, he almost wished he hadn't.

Finally coming to the present he opened his eyes to look at Dumbledore. "What is it that you do know about them?"

Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh before looking down at his desk starting off in a low voice. "Once there was a time when many creatures roamed this realm. Among them was a group of beings that had called themselves Demons. Much like humans they had many different types ranging from the near animal like to humans like yourself. But they were fearsome and deadly in the powers that they wielded. They created havoc and war where ever they could and it wasn't long before the others grew fearful of them and begun to plot to rid themselves of the horrible beings. So they called forth every known being to cast a spell that would rid them of the vile creatures. Of course it didn't go according to plan and instead of killing them off another realm was built, some call it Makai. Harry you must listen to me. There are those who remember what the Demons once did and will undoubtedly come to kill you."

"Nothing new there." Harry muttered darkly.

"The last known rift that lead to Makai was in Japan. It is there that I hope that you will find the answers that you seek. The Wizarding world is too dangerous of place for you to be."The gravity of what Dumbledore said gave Harry an panic attack. He knew nothing else of the world outside of his Uncles and Hogwarts. He never needed too.

"I've been preparing you for this for the past two weeks now and I only hope that it will be enough for you." He began to shuffle around for a moment knocking things over and throwing things out of the way. It was almost comical to see and it had Harry smiling softly for the first time. Pulling out a large green duffle bag he began to list off items in it. "There's food of course, clothing, and an enlargeable tent." Handing over the bag to Harry he gave a weak and tired smile to him.

Harry was struck by how old Dumbledore looked, he looked worn down.

"My Boy, heed me well. Trust no one and keep your head down low."

Harry made to get up before Dumbledore stopped him.

"I wish to impart two last thing to you." Holding out a earring that held a ruby red crystal that gleamed in the light. In it contained the last remaining powers that Dumbledore himself carried. The sheer magnitude of such a gift left Harry wide eyed and speechless. Dumbledore gave tired smile before looking over at the perch in the far corner behind Harry.

Fawkes gave a small sad trill before flying over and landing on Dumbledore's shoulder. "Take good care of him wont you Fawkes."The majestic bird nodded her head once before enveloping herself in a bright light and jumping over to Harry. Her light circled around him and settled down in the form of a wool woven necklace that sat snugly at the hollow of his throat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the shouting of many men came from just outside Dumbledores door.

"Open up Albus! We know that, that abominable _creature_ is in there with you! Let us have him and you will not suffer any consequences." A wizard called out.

"Didn't I just save all their asses." Harry growled dangerously. "They dare attack me after that.""Harry they will overwhelm you, you must leave." Dumbledore said urgently and a small door appeared at the opposite end of the one the wizards were attempting to come through.

With one hard shove Harry was pushed behind the door and it closed behind him. The last look he got was a swarm of Auror's rushed into the office, wands drawn and angry faces.

With tears in his eyes and a heavy heart, Harry descended through the stairs that would lead out into the Forbidden Forest. But before he stepped out of the walls of Hogwarts four deep voices resonated through his head.

"_You have served us well young Harry Potter. For that we thank you and wish you luck in your search for truth and acceptance. But before you go we wish to impart some finale things to you."_

"_I give to you the Gryffindor sword_." Godric Gryffindor said as a heavy weight suddenly rested on Harry's back.

"_You already have the ability to commune with snakes so I impart the gift of basilisk poison lacing those wicked claws of yours." _Salazar Slytherin said with an amused chuckle.

"_To you I give the gift of knowledge to getting to your destination." _Ravenclaw said in a scholarly fashion.

"_Dumbledore was foolish in telling you not to trust anyone, young Harry. You will find loyalty and love along the way my dear." Hufflepuff said gently._

_That was the last he saw of Hogwarts for many years to come._


	2. Chapter 2: help in strange places

Harry crouched on the balls of his feet as he hid in an alleyway waiting for his pursuers to give up. He wasn't sure who the wizards worked for but he knew one thing, they desperately wanted him dead. So much so that they had followed Harry all the way to Japan. He clenched his jaw tightly as he pressed his hand to his side. One of the flying cutting curses managed to catch him there. So he waited, straining his ears for any signs that they had given up.

"Yusuke Urameshi I swear if your hiding down there again instead of being at school you are sorely going to regret it!" Shouted out a females voice. If she didn't stop soon the wizards were sure to catch the both of them and unlike regular Aurors these wizards didn't care who got caught in the crossfire.

Using his newly acquired reflexes he reached out and grabbed a hold of her pressing her up against him tightly and held his other hand across her mouth. "Please be quite." He breathed against her ear. "They will kill you otherwise."

To prove his point several footsteps raced past their hiding spot nearly catching sight of them. Their angry shouts bouncing of the concert walls. He tensed up as he watched them pass by without looking back. Waiting for a few more minutes before letting her lose breathing a sigh of relief.

"Would they really have killed me?" She said in a calm manner. She wasn't reacting at all like he thought she would. For that Harry was thankful.

"Yes they would have." Harry answered honestly.

"You're a foreigner." She stated simply. "And your bleeding." Reaching out she grabbed hold of his wrist and tugged him forward. "Come on I know a safe place that you can hide out in."

"I'm not sure." Harry started off looking at her in stunned belief."I don't care how tough you may think you are but your likely going to pass out soon if that isn't taken care of. Now come on." She said with narrowed eyes daring him to protest again.

With little choice left to him Harry allowed this strange girl to lead him past several crowds only to stop in front of a small house off of the main walk way.

"Shizuru will be able to patch that up for you no problem." She said with a reassuring smile before she lead him inside.

The house wasn't very big but it held a sense of security that Harry hadn't felt in a long while. His gut twisted painfully. What the hell was he doing here? He was going to get this girl killed if he didn't leave soon.

"Your stray looks like he's about to bolt Keiko." A woman with long brown hair and a cigarette perched in her mouth said lazily as her whisky colored eyes landed on him. She strode past the girl to stand in front of Harry. He was slightly annoyed at the fact that she stared down at him.

"Your going to want to sit on the couch and stop being a macho pigheaded man." She said in the same lazy tone.

What was it about these two women that made Harry listen to them without thinking much on what he was doing. Maybe it was because he'd been on the run for the past two years or maybe because he was tired and wounded. In any case he sat down on said couch and looked up at the woman only realizing that Keiko had disappeared down a hallway, most likely to get a first aid kit.

"I really shouldn't be here." Harry said trying to stamp down on the rising panic that had begun to form in his chest.

"What is so bad that has a demon frightened as badly as you are." She said with her own worried tone.

"Some very bad and very powerful….Wait what did you just say?" Harry stared up at her standing form.

"Kid your not trying very hard to conceal the fact that you're a demon right now." She said pointing to his clawed hand. "That and I got some powers of my own to contend with."

Harry pressed his lips tightly together as he breathed in deeply through his nose. Opening up his minds eye he looked over at the woman. With the second sight he was able to see the swirling mass of power that surrounded her. It was made up of light greens and blues with random red sparks every so often. The colors of a serene person who if forced to would defend those she cared for. She was indeed powerful.

Ordering him to take off his shirt she said nothing of the many scars that littered his skin as she scanned his torso. "Nice clean cut." She muttered to herself. In a louder voice she looked up at him "Why hasn't your demon blood start healing yourself. This wound look days old at best."

"I wasn't even aware that I could even do that." Harry admitted softly looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Your not a very good demon are you?" She said with a wry smirk.

"It's a long story." Was all he managed to get out as she began to dress his wound.

Once everything had been taken care of, including giving Harry a shirt that dwarfed his slighter frame, introduction were passed around.

"So your looking for something?" Keiko said slowly as she eyed Harry from across the coffee table.

"Yea but I don't even know where to begin looking though." He said in frustration as he ran his hand roughly through his long tangled hair.

Even with the knowledge that Ravenclaw had given him, Harry was at a loss as to how to find a rift in the realms. No sooner would one appear it quickly closed itself and he was back to square one. If he didn't find it soon the wizards were sure to catch up to him. He gave a small shudder at the very thought of that. No he couldn't let that happen he would do everything he could to get to that rift.

"Well maybe if you tell us what it is that your looking for we could help you find it." Keiko said with a sunny smile.

An image of Ginny over lapped Keiko for a moment before it disappeared like fine mist. He gave her a weak half smile in return.

"No I don't think its anything that you guys could help me with. As it is I should be leaving now. Its not safe for me or the two of you if I stay still long enough."

"Their tracking is that good then?" Shizuru said lighting up another cigarette.

Harry nodded his head. He had managed to keep as much information from the two girls but given the fact that they knew what he was he need to talk to someone.

"Interesting. I wonder if _she could help." At this Keiko gave the older woman an even brighter smile._

"_You think she would?" She said her excitement evident in her voice._

"_We'll just have to find out wont we?"_

_Harry suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. Maybe talking to these two women wasn't such a good idea after all._

_He had no idea what awaited him and would latter look back on this moment as a learning experience…Never trust a smiling women….Ever._


	3. Chapter 3: Teacher

From then on everything happened in rapid pace. Harry, once again found himself being dragged to only Merlin knew where with two insane women in front of him talking gaily about nothing and everything. It was all fascinating if it weren't for the fact that Harry felt like he was walking to his doom. Fawke's snorted at him for his thoughts.

'_Serves you right Young Master. Females are nothing but trouble.'_

'_Aren't you one of the aforementioned females yourself?' _Harry said ruefully.

'_I'm different Young Master you ought to know that by now.' _She said adopting an air of snootiness.

A small smile formed on his lips at her playful banter. He held no doubt that if Fawke's wasn't with him, Harry would have given up hope long ago.

'_Thank you my friend.' _He said simply knowing that the gratitude he conveyed was noticed.

As it turned out the place that they were taking Harry to was a temple out in the middle of nowhere. When his eyes landed on the massive number of stairs that lead up to said temple Harry clenching his jaw at the thought of his wound. He'd faced worse though and at least these stairs didn't shift or have hidden sink holes. Resigning his fate he started off up the stairs.

As far as temples went this one was rather small. It held a quite power to it and Harry could feel serenity entering him just from setting eyes on it. Unnoticed to him the two females shared a knowing look from behind him.

Harry held still looking at the two very large and very old oak trees that stood guarding over the temple. Both held an air of power that radiated from them. Spying a small white ribbon woven into the base of said trees was the source of the power. The power, oddly enough, was made from a wizard. The wards they held were diminishing so without much thought he held out his hand to the left one pushing power back into it and renewing the ward and turning to do the same to the right.

No sooner had he dropped his hand than an old woman, half his height, came out of the door her eyes narrowing in anger at the sight of him.

"You damn wizards don't know when to give up do you!" She spat out her anger coming off of her in staggering waves. She concentrated a large amount of spirit energy and with deadly aim threw it at Harry. He managed to dodge it but it singed a good inch off of his hair in the process.

"Obaasan please he meant no disrespect. Right Harry." Keiko said hissing in Harry's direction.

Harry stood frozen at the sight of her. The sheer power she held was overwhelming. Here was a person who held power and knew how to use it. He walked over to the woman and dropped to his knees and bowed his head with respect.

"Please master I've come seeking answers and I believe that I have found them in you. I have renounced the way of a wizard and have no wish to ever go back. That and they wish nothing more than to kill me for what I have become."

For a very long moment that felt like years to Harry she finally spoke. "You're the one that they are looking for. Coming out here and bothering me. Damn wizards think they are all powerful and mighty with their theatrical wand waving." Muttering darkly as she circled around him.

Harry's mind was whirling as he listened to the elder woman's ranting.

'_Fawkes why would the wizards come to her? I've never even been here before.'_

'_It might have something to do with the wards.'_

'_No it's got to be more than that. She hates wizards.'_

'_So it begs the reason as to how there is wards made by wizards protecting this temple.'_

"Not much of a demon are you baka?" She said interrupting his conversation with the phoenix.

"I've only just come into my powers sensei." Harry said explaining

"I can't teach you much in the ways of a demon but I can show you how to harness your spirit energy."

Harry looked up at her in hope. "I'm happy that you would help me." Careful not to say thank you to the elder woman. In some customs it was frowned upon to say thank you going so far as to find grave insult tp the pharse.

"You're an odd one." She said. "Come there is much I need to know before I will start training you." Walking back into the temple without a backwards look the three trailing her inside.

Genkai held a deep frown that night. The thought of what Harry went through bothered her. The events he tod her were not adding up. She knew that the boy hadn't lied to her which lead to her believing that he hadn't made the connection.

"Obaasan." Came Yukina's soft voice. "You turned away the other wizards why would you let this one into our home?" The ice maiden held a frown of confusion.

"He is a demon as well and for whatever reason the wizards are stopping at nothing to kill him.""Why?""Why indeed." She mused allowing her eyes to dart to the boys door then to the large oak trees. He shouldn't have been able to renew the wards. Other have tried and failed, just what was it that made this one boy so different?" An unsettling thought passed though her mind before she walked away.

_AN: I'm having so much fun writing this one. Never thought that I would either. I thank you guys for your reviews and be forewarned this is going to be a slash so keep that in mind. _


	4. Chapter 4: New friends

It had been more than a month since he first came to Genkia's. The harsh training that the woman was brutal and Harry loved every minute of it.

"That woman is insane." Harry panted out as he lay sprawled on the ground Yunkia kneeling down beside him.

"She is rather strict." She hedged.

Harry gave a snort at that. He looked up at the bright sky and smiled he had found peace in this small alcove. He had came a long way since first coming here and he was sad at the thought of leaving but it was time for him to do so.

"I should get started on dinner soon." Yukina said standing up.

Harry had begun to notice her increasing agitation and worried for her. "Hey Yukina what is wrong?" He said pulling himself upright.

She looked at him for a long moment before sitting back down next to him. "There is someone special to me that should have been here by now and I'm worried that something bad has happened to him. I waiting for any news. What's worse is that I'm terrified that it will be bad news."

"But any news is better than none, right?" He stared at the ice maiden for a few minutes. "You love him." He said with a sly smile.

"What! I don't know what your talking about Kazuma and I are just friends."

"Then why do you care so much?"

"I…Just because ok."

Harry gave her a knowing look. "Its ok Yukina I'm sorry I teased you."

"Was there anyone you loved Harry?" For all the time that Harry had been with them she knew next to nothing about him other than some dangerous people were out to kill him.

"Once. We were always bickering in school and never could say anything nice to one another. The old saying opposites attract was true for us." A wistful smile crossed his pale skin as he looked towards the sky.

"What happened to him?"

"He died." Came his sad soulful voice as he turned his very green eyes onto her.

"Harry I'm.." Her voice trailed off when Keiko came running up the stairs her eyes filled with tears and panic waving off of her. Blood stained her usual pristine school uniform. None of it belonged to her and Harry eased somewhat as he jumped to his feet.

"What happen?" Yukina said sharply as she rushed to met the girl.

"He..he please you have to come quickly." Keiko gasped out.

The sound of their clacking shoes echoed ominously around the once peacefulness. He rose to follow them when Fawkes came barreling towards him.

'The blue bird isn't looking very well Harry." He had found it amusing that she had grown so attached to the hyper active bird. 'My tears aren't working this has never happened before.'

'Show me.'

First Keiko and now this. As he followed Fawkes he couldn't help but to have a rising sense of panic bloom across his chest. Had they finally found him? Were they just waiting to attack him when he would come out from behind the wards but grew tired and decided to attack the first person they saw? All his fears rushing to him came to a halt when he saw the beautiful blue bird.

The bird was indeed in bad shape as Harry spied him laying in a patch of flowers. Gathering him gentle into his arms he intended to carry him inside when started to fight against his hold.

With a cry the bird just about flew out of Harry's hold. "Hush now I've got you. Your safe now." He tried to sooth the creature. He gave a start when one of the deeper cuts on the bird began heal in front of his eyes. In exasperation he let go of the bird only to have him nearly hit the floor.

"Your not completely healed you can't just go flying off." Harry growled out.

With angry eyes the bird settled on Harry's shoulder with an impatient look.

'He wants you to go down the stairs.' Fawke's said in a subdued voice.

'Keiko just dragged Yukina down them something bad has happened.'

'Then lets go.' She said promptly he uneasy flowing though their bond. The blue bird turned to her an gave a soft chirp at her. That seemed to ease her somewhat to Harry's surprise.

He sighed as she landed on his other shoulder and slowly made his way down the steps.

Yusuke groaned as he slowly stepped away from Yukina's healing touch. It had been to close of a call for his liking and if it weren't for Keiko catching sight of him when she did he wasn't sure what would have happened.

"Damn bastards ambushed me the cowards." He growled out. "Didn't even know who they were either." That worried him somewhat.

"You scared me!" Keiko accused pointing an irate finger at him but he wasn't paying any attention to her ranting. Instead his eyes were drawn to the stranger coming down the steps.

He was an odd sight to see with Puu perched on one shoulder and a firebird on the other. He was warning a simple green hakama, no doubt giving by Yukina, and his long onyx colored hair pulled into a high pony tail. Holding a look concern on his face he stop in front of the still ranting Keiko.

"Is everything ok Yukina?" He asked placing a hand on Keiko's shoulder stopping her rant in mid sentence. Something only Yususke had ever been able to accomplish.

His smooth baritone voice held a slight accent to it. He turned those bright green eyes onto him for a moment eyeing him sharply before turning his attention back to the ice maiden.

Harry could help but to stare out the boy standing in between the two girls. With slick back hair and dirt smudges grounded into what he thought was once a green jacket and matching pants he took Harry's breathe away. Then his warm brown eyes locked onto his for a moment before looking away.

"This is one of the people I was talking about." She said with a relived smile once Harry had made his way to the three of them.

"The who..oh." He gave a disgruntled look at Puu as he launched himself at Yusuke with a happy cry. "I take it that insane bird is yours then?" The firebird nipped at the man's ear at that comment.

"Yeah he is. I'm Yusuke Urameshi by the way."

"The one you were looking for the first time I met you Keiko?." He asked cocking his head to the side.

"The very same." She said with a lopsided smile. "Always giving me some sort of grief."

"Hey its not my fault." Yusuke defended.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said smoothly interjecting them before another rant broke out.

A funny look crossed Yusuke's face before he smiled. "Not from around here I see. Don't tell me that the old hag took in a new student while I was gone!" He said with mock hurt.

"So you're the dimwit that she's always going on about." Harry said easily matching Yusuke's banter.

"Yup. Watch it she's evil incarnate I tell ya."

"Oh I don't know she's not that bad."

"Weren't you the one who was telling me that she is insane?" Yukina piped up innocently.

"Ok so she has her moments." He gave a crooked grin.

"If you have time to chat then you have time to train now get up here Baka you too Dimwit." Came a cry from the stairs.

Harry gave Yusuke wide eyes. "Ok I take it back she is evil incarnate."

Yusuke, who had just been healed, nodded his head rapidly. "She's going to work us to death just you wait."

With that the two raced off leaving behind the two girls.

"He seems to fit in nicely." Keiko said watching them race out of sight.

"I've never seen Yusuke take to someone so quickly too."

"Yeah but that's Harry for you. He could make a friend out of anyone."

"Your right about that." She said thinking back on the first time Genkai met him to how she treated him now. "Do you know why this last mission took so long?"

Keiko chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "He wouldn't say but the cuts that he had looked very familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I first met Harry he had the same cuts on him." She clarified.

"But that would mean that the ones who are after Harry attacked Yusuke. Why would they do that? They shouldn't even know where Harry is. The wards are suppose to protect him from that."

"Maybe because Yusuke has demon blood in him?" Keiko questioned. "I mean these wizards hate demons enough to follow Harry all the way to Japan."

"I think it might be something more than that though. Yusuke wasn't as angry as I thought he would be."

"I noticed that too."

"I don't like this Keiko." Yukina admitted.

"Me either." She said as they both made their way up the stairs with their unsettling thoughts.

Making it to the top of the steps they quickly spotted the two boys locked in a fight. Sweat already gleamed off of both of them as they both wore the same wide grin.

"Bet you Yusuke wins." Keiko boasted.

"No way Harry is way better." Yukina said with a grin.

The boys stayed out there all the way until dusk, neither able to beat the other ending in a draw.

Panting harshly Yusuke gave Harry an appraising look. "Your good." He gasped out.

"Glade you think so. Not so bad yourself either." Harry said.

"If you boys are done playing dinner is ready." Yukina called from the open window.

Both boys grinned at one another before taking off into the house.


	5. Chapter 5: A what!

Harry stood next to the large oak tree with his hand press firmly into its rough bark the night sky dark with the lack of the moon. Another two weeks had passed and Harry had begun to grow increasingly agitated. Without any known cause he was sure that he needed to leave. An image of Yusuke popped into his head. The man was captivating and had a way of making Harry forget everything. From the moment that he laid eyes on him Harry knew that this man would be the end of him. But if he was going to be honest with himself he would have no problem with that.

"Damn." He swore. "I can't stay here." He tried to put as much conviction into the phrase as he could. "So why am I still hesitating?"

"Maybe because you belong here?" Came an amused voice from behind him.

Harry jumped and turned around staring at the very person he could get out of his head.

"You don't understand Yusuke." He said trying to stay calm but a low growl emitted from him.

"Then tell me." Yusuke said with a deep frown on his face.

"Incase you have forgotten there are powerful people out to get me." A deep rumbling started deep within his chest.

"Yea and that isn't anything new for us Harry. I work for the spirit realm for crying out loud." He huffed taking a step closer to the man.

"Not like this you haven't." Harry could feel his glamour dropping, could feel his claws digging into the palm of his hand as he clenched them into tight fist. An overwhelming sense to impale them into something had Harry gasping for breath. Something was very wrong. All of his increasing agitation came rushing up making him stagger backwards.

"Harry." Came Yusuke's cautious voice. It seemed as if it were far away and he couldn't quit hear him. "You need to calm down Harry."

Dark spots danced across his vision and it was all he could do to keep himself from attacking Yusuke. But once the spots disappeared so did any little control Harry did have and he lunged for Yusuke using all of his demon powers to attack the man in front of him.

It was all Yusuke could do to keep Harry from slicing into him. He remembered Harry telling him once that the venom on his claws could kill anything within a few minutes of being cut. He had no desire to feel the unbearable pain that Harry had described to him.

A snap of a twig off in the distance had Harry turning around to see Yukina with a bag of some herbs tucked underneath one arm. Almost undistinguishable in the darkness. Harry's acute eyesight had no problem seeing her and the slight fear on her face. Harry was brought back to himself as he realized that it was Yukina that he was looking at. He held himself as still as he could. This was a friend not someone to tear his claws into.

"Yukina I need you to step slowly to the side out of Harry's vision ok." Came Yusuke's soft confident voice as he crept up behind Harry's unguarded back. The ice maiden nodded her head slowly as she inched her away from the growling form of her friend.

Harry was no longer in control. It was the simplest of ways to explain it. He was tucked deep inside a warm cocoon. Safe from having to think or feel anything it was as if he just let go. Let go of what, he didn't know but it was peaceful.

A pair of strong, warm arms trapped his hands by his side suddenly. He tugged away from them but they held on tightly like two bands of iron steel. Unmovable and tight across his chest pulling backwards, further away from Yukina.

"Harry you have to calm down." Yusuke breathed next to his over sensitive ears. "Your going to hurt someone if you don't. Don't make me have to kick your ass man." He said lightly.

Harry struggled vainly. He didn't want to come out of his warm spot but Yusuke was making it increasingly harder not to with the way he was breathing on his ear. It was quit a distraction.

"Come one Harr I know your in there. I need you to be here with me. Can you do that?" The sound of Yusuke's nickname for him had Harry pausing. Stubbornly holding on for a moment longer before sagging against Yusuke and making the other hold all of his weight.

Yukina let out a sigh as she slowly stepped closer to the two. "Harry are you alright?"

"No." He said in a thickly accented voice. Something Harry had always managed to keep faint in his voice.

"Is there…"

"No." He shouted startling Yuknia, who had never heard him shout much less talk loudly before.

"Go on inside Yukina." Yusuke urged still keeping a tight grip on Harry. She only gave one backwards look before leaving.

They stood still for a long time before Harry was able to get himself under control and even after that he made no move to step away.

"Better?" Came Yusuke's soft voice.

"What happened?"

"Your beast is what happened."

Harry turned his head to look searchingly up at the warm brown eyes. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means you lost control. Have you had any lapse in memory lately? Maybe your decision to leave made your beast mad and you lost control."

Harry thought for a moment. "No. I've never felt like this before. I've never tried to attack anyone and I don't have a beast inside me."

"What do you mean you don't have a beast inside you? Even after you turned into a demon you never seen or heard him?"

"No not even then….Why?"

"It's unheard of. Someone new to being a demon like yourself should have lost control at least once and you should have seen the beast within you, all demons do. Its common in adolescent demons to lose it at least once and I would have thought that you had done so."

"I have a very strong iron will." Harry said leaning back into Yusuke's strong arms.

"Sorry Harry it just doesn't work that way. It doesn't matter how strong you are it's a part of nature. Every demon loses control. Hell even some of my friends have and their both over two hundred at least."

Harry started to get a bad feeling. He thought back for a moment, back to when Yusuke first arrived. His eyes widened then narrowed.

"You've thought of something what is it?"

"They know I'm here, they knew that someone would come through here eventually. When they attacked you they left a spell on you. A spell that would go after me as soon as you came into contact with me."

"Making you lose control. Those sneaky bastards. But why wouldn't they do it to Yukina or Keiko? I mean both of them have left the temple plenty of times before I came here."

"Which means that whoever is after me knows who you are and has something against you."

"Son of a bitch." He cursed. His arms tightened around Harry pulling him even closer to himself. Whether he knew it or not, Harry wasn't about to complain.

"Do you know who is behind all of this?"

"I've a pretty good idea." Letting go of Harry he pulled out a compact mirror. At Harry's raised eyebrow he ducked his head in slight embarrassment. "Shut it you." He grumbled out.

"I didn't say anything." Harry said with a slight smile.

Flipping it open Yusuke typed in several keys before the mirror part of it flashed to life showing a blue haired woman on the reflection.

"Yusuke do you even know what time it is? Us grim reappears got to sleep sometime to you know."

"Botan I need you to get a hold of the others a bring them to Genkia's as quickly as you can. Tell Koenma that I may have a lead on the last mission we had."

"You sure?"

"When have I ever been wrong?" He huffed.

"There was that…"

"Never mind jut do it." He interrupted.

"Alright give me an few minutes."

"This is bad isn't it." Harry said looking at Yusuke.

"Worse." He said as he put away his compact mirror.

"How much?"

Yusuke was silent for a long minute and Harry thought that he wasn't going to answer before he spoke. Starting off in a soft voice where that if it weren't for Harry's sensitive ears he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"There is three realms. The human, spirit, and demon. These barriers that separate the three can never fall. The result would be…" He shuddered at the thought.

"Which is why you and your team stop it from happening."

"It doesn't mean that it hasn't been tried before. Damn near did once."

"But you stopped it and you can stop this guy from trying too."

Yusuke gave a grim smile at Harry. "This time it's a little different Harr."

"How so?"

"The guy is a Demigod for one and will stop at nothing to dissolve the barriers."

"What the hell is a Demigod thinking?" Harry said his eyes wide in surprise.

"He's wanting to create a war I imagine." Came a smooth voice from behind them.

Harry turned to see a redhead walking up to them. His leaf green eyes looked at Harry and for a moment and Harry thought that he saw sliver hair with bright gold eyes before blinking and the image was gone.

"Kurama you're here that's good." Yusuke said a relived look on his face.

"Hiei's on his way now." He said before looking away from Harry.

"Oh this here is Harry. Harry this is Kurama." Yusuke said a little belatedly.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said politely.

"Like wise." Kurama said.

Soon after that two other members of Yusuke's team showed up. Harry was impressed by the sheer power that the three others held and a small knot of worry disappeared. They seemed more than capable of handling their own against other demons. Wizards on the other hand were a different story. Harry fingered the wand that he hadn't used in almost three years. It would seem that he was going to have to use his wizard magic after all. His earring gave an answering pulse to his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

AN: I would just like to thank all of you for your reviews. They give me inspiration on my writing. I was a little worried that no one would read it so I'm glade that you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing. I have a lot of surprises for you guys and I would like it if you guys would give me your thoughts on what Harry is. ^_^ So enjoy the chapter.

The stormy clouds hung thickly in the sky, over shadowing any hopes of seeing the sun. A nasty storm was approaching and Harry found it fitting that it was going to be bad. Pulling his coat tighter to himself in a vain attempt at keeping dry he trudged on in the onslaught of rain. Yusuke, no doubt would be furious with him when he learned of his little adventure but really he was being just a tad bit over protective in Harry's opinion. He lead and won a war for Merlin's sake. A grim smile twisted across his lips when he felt someone following him. It only took stepping two block away from the Temple for the pathetic so called wizards to come after him. He was surprised though when only one of them made himself known. Harry didn't know whether to feel insulted or not.

"I see you have decided to show your coward face you disgusting half breed." The wizard called out against the loud sound of thunder. Harry could help to suppress a roll of his emerald green eyes. One would think that these wizards would come up with a more harsh insult. Seriously Draco had better barbs then these guys did.

"So it would seems." Turning around to face his enemy, if he could call the pitiful man that.

"Master will be most pleased when I present you to him." He said gleefully.

"He doesn't want me dead?" That was something new to Harry.

"Of course not." The man scoffed. "He has plans for you and if your dead he can't very well accomplish them now can he." He said in a condescending voice.

Harry stared at the man in amusement. It seemed like this man was going to spill out all of his masters little plans to him without him having to resort to violence. As if reading his mind the man promptly snapped his mouth shut with an audible clack of his teeth. Raising his wand up to cast a rather harmless stunning spell which Harry was able to dodge rather easily. Yukina would make a better opponent then this poor excuse of a wizard. His eyebrow twitched at that thought. It seemed some of Genkia's anger towards the wizarding kind had rubbed off on him. Not that he didn't have just cause for his own anger.

"Come on I'm sure that you have better spells than that." Harry taunted. "It's like your not even trying." That seemed to be that right thing to say to the man as he shouted out a rather Dark hex. Harry had dive out of the path of that one and his feet skidded in the rain. And so the fight went on for several more minutes before Harry grew tired of the game. Then the man said something that froze him on the spot.

"You left some rather important people defenseless back home. Its almost like you don't even care even after all they've done for you."

Harry narrowed his eyes into thin slits. His glamour dropping allowing the man to see his true form.

"By the Gods Potter you really are a demon." The man whispered in disgust.

"I've thought we were past that part. Now tell me does this _Master _of yours have any of my friends." He asked advance towards the man.

"You'll never know until they turn up dead on your precious Temple steps wont you." His bravery seemed to slowly ebb away as Harry came within striking distance. The wizard seemed to have forgotten his wand in his fear. "But if you come with me now they will be spared." He stuttered out.

"Or how about this you tell me where your _Master _is keeping my friends if he even has them." His claws flashed out for the man to see.

"I'll never tell you." The man sneered.

"I was hoping you would say that." With a quick flash of his wrist the man was writhing on the ground blood seeping from his chest where four long angry gouges stood.

"What did you do." He managed to pant out. His eyes bulging out as pain clouded over them.

"My claws are laced with poison and only I happen to have the antidote. Painful isn't it." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Ok ok I'll tell you." He screamed out. "He doesn't' have them yet but if I didn't return with you then he has plans to take them."

"Now was that really difficult to tell me?" Harry said in a deadly voice that sent shivers up the mans spine.

Harry began to walk away from the fallen man.

"Wait you said that you would give me the antidote." He said climbing to his feet bracing himself against the brick wall.

"No I said that I had it not that I'd give it to you." He said eyes flashing with a deep emerald green flame. He watched as the man slumped over a minute later dead.

"Did you get the information that you needed?" Hiei asked as he jumped down from a tree keeping in step with Harry. A smile tugged at Harry's lips. It seemed that Yusuke knew of his little adventure after all.

"I did."

"Hn."

Harry knew the man well a enough now to know that he wouldn't out right ask what had been said in english as the two had fought. Or rather the wizard shouted out hex's and Harry just sidestepped them.

"The Demigod wants me alive."

Hiei looked a Harry with a calculating look. "I see."

"What would he need me for?"

"That I'm not sure of but Koenma will undoubtedly know the answer."

Harry had yet to met the spirit prince and he was more than a little curious as the what he looked like. When he asked Yusuke the man had went into a fit of laughter that lasted for several long minutes and even afterwards he was prone to snicker every time Harry so much as looked at him. This only made Harry all the more interested and it seemed like he would finally met him.

After retelling his happenings Yusuke snapped his compact mirror out and called Botan. A large blue portal appeared a moment later and a girl step calmly out of it.

"Hello Harry I've heard so much about you." The girl gushed in an overly cheerful voice as she stood in front of him.

"Err yes well its nice to met you as well." Harry said with a weak smile her cheerful voice was making his teeth ache somewhat. The habit of flattening his bangs across the scar that no longer rest on his forehead was an ingrained reflex and he found himself reaching up to do so noting a little belatedly that his hair was still drenched and needed to be dried. With a resigned sigh he took his wand out and cast at drying spell on him.

Botan's eyes widen in interest as he did so. "I've never seen it done in person."

"In any case we have some news that Koenma will want to hear." Yusuke said taking the attention away from Harry which who was grateful for.

"Your two for two Yusuke. This has to be a record for you."

"Yea whatever." He muttered in slight annoyance.

Within seconds the group was standing in front of a pair of very large doors that had Harry craning his neck to see the top of it.

'_Think he's over compensating for something?' _Came Fawke's trill.

'_Yusuke won't tell me what he looks like.' _He groused out.

A blue ogre opened the door with a bright smile on his pitted face. "So glade to finale met you Harry Potter."

Harry barely suppressed a groan at that. Even here in the spirit realm he was famous.

"Look at that your even noticed here." Yusuke slapped his back as he began another fit of laughter. Harry narrowed his eyes at the other. Retribution was a sweet thing and Harry learned from the twin terrors.

His planning was put on hold when he got his first look at the spirit prince. He blinked up at the toddler sitting behind a very large desk a ink stamp in one hand and a large stack of papers sat in front of him.

'_I see why Yusuke couldn't stop laughing.' _Harry said with wide eyes.

'_I never thought that a mere babe would be the ruler of the spirit realm.' _

'_Shows you can never judge a person by looks alone.'_

Fawkes gave a snort at that statement but said nothing else on it.

_"Yusuke this had better be good. I've got so much paper work to do what with the wizards popping up all over the place and running into the stray demons." He said talking behind a binky._

"Well would it help if I told you I know what Rye was up to?" Yusuke asked in a cheeky voice.

_Looking up at Yusuke he nearly fell out of his chair. "It's you."_ The prince said looking at Harry with a thoughtful stare.

"Me?" Harry asked he was growing tired of all of this.

"I know what that damn Demigod is up to now." He said with a sick look on his face.

"Well would you care to enlighten the rest of us." Kurama asked in a polite voice.

"Yeah toddler what's he up to?"

"He plans to gather up all of the original creatures to break down the barriers."

"Can he even do that? I'm more than certain that some of the ones to create the barrier in the first place is long dead." Kurama questioned.

"Yeah he wouldn't be able to do it that away." Kuwabara stated.

"He would if he had Harry. The rest are all accounted for." Koenma said sucking furiously on his binky.

"Why me?" Harry said his aggravation growing into a new level.

"Because of what you are." Koenma said as if it was a silly question to ask.

"I don't even know what I am." He said shaking in obvious anger.

Yusuke place a hand on the small of the smaller mans back and Harry seemed to deflate somewhat. This action didn't go unnoticed by Kurama or Hiei.

"Well your of course a…."

AN: Tell me what you guys think he is. How did you guys like Harry's evil side?


	7. Chapter 7: Home Again

AN: Bold=Japanese

There was a long standing silence as all five of them walked out of the portal. Yusuke immediately went to pacing the floor, Hiei jumped into one of Harry's precious oak trees, Kuwabara and Kurama could been seen together with their heads bowed talking in hushed whispers, and Harry sat very still chewing on his bottom lip. Genkai and Yukina wore similar frowns as they stared at the boys.

"Alright enough is enough. If all your going to do is sit around then I want each of you on the training ground now." Came Genkai's gravelly voice. She had effectively took each of the boys minds off of whatever seemed to be bothering them for the time being.

It was later on that another bomb shell was dropped on everyone when they were sitting down to eat.

Harry quietly pushed his food around on his plate before taking a deep breath and shattering the eerie silence that had once again fallen on the group.

"I'm going back to England." He stated in a matter of fact voice the broke for no argument. Everyone only stared at his declaration. Yusuke was quick to speak though clearly bent on arguing with Harry.

"Yeah right. No way are you going over to where known enemies are gunning out for you. I don't care how good you are at protecting yourself that is just asking to be taken." He said quickly at Harry darkened expression.

"Yusuke's right Harry. It would be to dangerous for you to do this." Yukina's quite voice spoke up.

"I've friends that are in harms way and they aren't even aware of it. I'm not going to sit idly by and watch them get killed without even knowing why." Harry said with a growl.

"Be that as it may you can't go off on your own." Genkai interrupted. "Dimwit's got a point and you know this."

"I have to." He whispered brokenly. "If it were one of you don't tell me that the rest of you wouldn't do everything you can to help them."

"That's it then." Kuwabara said with a happy smile. "We are going to go with you to England.

This statement was met with another round of silence before heads nodding in agreement. Harry stared at them all with a somewhat dumbfounded look. He was struck once again by how people would willingly put themselves in harms way for his sake. Just like his fifth year that left him without a Godfather.

"No."

"What do you mean no." Yusuke demanded evenly.

"I've had too many people die because of me. I….I can't risk that with all of you as well."

"Did you forget that this Demigod, Rye, is after us as well." Hiei spoke up for the first time.

"No I didn't but if you come to England then your chances of getting caught and killed are higher than if you stay here behind the wards."

"You are seriously daft if you think for one second, Harry Potter, that we are going to watch you leave without so much as a goodbye." Botan said from her newly formed portal as she stepped out of it hands on her hips.

"Botan what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Well Koenma had a feeling that this was going to happen and sent me to come a long with." She said cheerfully.

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Harry said looking across the table at Yusuke's smiling face.

"Nope."

That was how Harry found himself standing in front of Botan a few hours later ready to step through a portal.

"Now this portal will take us to the place that you have in mind. The clearer the image is the closer we will get to it." He nodded his head in understanding.

It was quit the show to see Yusuke try and explain to Keiko why he would be going to England without her. It was a very explosive argument. It left Yusuke with a few bruises and a crying Keiko as Botan quietly explained to her what was going on.

"He told you so you wouldn't worry about him." Botan said gently to her.

"I know but what if something bad happens to them?" She said looking up at the grim reaper.

"Yusuke wont let that happen. He's to stubborn to let anything happen." Botan said solemnly to the girl. Keiko nodded her head.

Shizuru on the other hand was a completely different story. "Well this is one of the reasons you bust your ass in school when you learned english." She stated with a shrug. "So long as you don't get yourself killed I don't mind having the house to myself for a while."

"Thanks sis." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Yea whatever. Don't get yourself killed and keep a look out for the kid why don't you. He has a knack for finding trouble."

Taking a deep breath he stepped through the portal and found himself in down town London.

Taking a look around Yusuke frowned at the normal looking houses around them. "Which one is ours?"

Harry gave a grin at them. Handing out a piece of paper to each of them. It read 12 Girmmauld "I want you guys to all put this in your memory, don't say it aloud mind you." He warned as Kuwabara started to do just that. He knew when the spell worked because of Yusuke's outburst.

"Holy shit where did that come from!" He said pointing to the now revealed house.

"That is what I call magic." Botan said with a grin.

Harry's smile turned serious. "I want all of you to get behind me and don't say a word got it. I'm not sure if it's still a safe house or not."

Stepping into the dimly lit house he cautiously peered around the corner only to have an unwavering wand pointed straight at him.

"Blaise."

"Harry?"

They both said at once.

Blaise hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously at Harry. "Tell me something that only you and I would know."

Harry stared at him for a moment a grim look on his face as he stated "The compartment."

Blaise winced slightly but nodded his head and let them in. "Where have you been and where did you pick up this rag-tag group of yours?" He questioned as he looked at the others that followed in.

"Japan. I imagine that a few of them don't know any english." He said in slight amusement as he looked over at Yusuke's growing confusion.

"**Your talking about me aren't you." **Yusuke accused.

"**You're the one that doesn't know english not me." **Harry said clearly enjoying this.

Yusuke glowered at the other before crossing his arms over his chest in a small pout. Harry was quick to remember how his warm arms had wrapped around him once before and he ducked his head and looked back at Blaise.

Blaise, who had been enemies with Harry all throughout school, knew what the action meant and a positively evil sneer made its way onto his face dropping it before Harry saw it. "So Potter why are you back in the wizard world? Isn't it a little dangerous for you to be here?"

Harry gave a detersive snort. "It is but Japan isn't any better it seems. I got a warning." Was all he said.

"I'll call Ron an Hermione." Blaise said swiftly moving past them."Some day your going to have to tell me how you got on first name bases with them and what your doing in my house."

That statement was met with cold uncaring eyes as the wizard set about making a fire-call his moves a little jerky as he did so.

"**I can't tell if you guys are friends or not." **Kuwabara confessed as he watched Blaise.

"**Sometime even I can't tell." **Harry said with a tried sigh. This was going to be a very long day he just knew it.

"Ron please tell me that you didn't forget that we were suppose to have tea together again did you?" Blaise drawled out. Ron blinked down at Blaise's fire head before shaking his head.

"Merlin Blaise was that suppose to be today. Give me a minute to get Hermione and will be on over."

The two had been talking in code for the past year since a hit had been placed on Blaise's life and had to go into hiding. Ron had been placed head of the investigation but it was made clear that as soon as he had been near to finding out who had placed the hit that it was a _very _bad idea to peruse it.

"Good I've got some ideas on who might be after me." Ron furrowed his brows together the cryptic message had him puzzled.

"Ok." He managed to chock out.

A few minutes later and a pinch of flo powder had both Hermione and Ron facing Blaise in the living room.

"Blaise this had better be good because I have important files to go over and the Ministry is being a right pain in my ass." Hermione snarled out in frustration.

"Picked up some of Ron's habits have we Mione?" Harry said in amusement.

Hermione's wide amber eyes looked at Blaise who gave a slight nod and she rushed over almost knocking Harry down.

"Damn it Harry you are never ever allowed to pull a stunt like this again do you hear me." She cried out into his chest.

"I had to Mione you know that." Harry said a little awkwardly.

"Mate its great to see you an all but this isn't a social visit is it?" Ron said

Harry noted that Ron held dark rings under his eyes and Hermione felt a little to thin for his liking.

"Your right Ron. The people who are after me made a threat against the ones I love so I had to come back.""You are aware that this is a trap right? That whoever they are know that you're here now." Hermione said looking up at Harry. "This was irresponsible of you. I don't care what any of those bastards said you shouldn't have came."

"**I see why Harry's so good at deflecting Keiko's rants now." **Kuwabara said with a snigger as he looked over at Yusuke.

"**She is menacing." **Kurama said impressively.

"**I wouldn't want to get on her bad side for sure."**

"**I have to agree with you Yusuke the woman has been ranting now longer than I think Keiko ever has." **Kurama said with a slight smile.

"Oh hey I forgot to introduce you guys to the ones who have been helping me stay out of trouble." Harry said finally getting a word in when Hermione had to stop to breath.

"Guys I want you to me Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke. Two of which can't speak english so have no idea what we are saying." He said with a sheepish look.

"Honestly Harry its like you didn't study in school at all." She brought her wand out and pointed it at Hiei and Yusuke. Hiei made to move but Kurama said something that made him shift back with a wary look on his face.

"Loqui English." She said promptly and tucked her wand back into her sleeve. "Now can you understand us?"

"That is awesome." Yusuke said with wide eyes. "How come you never use your wand Harr?"

"Because my magic doesn't work as well as it used to." Harry said with a shrug

Hermione's eyes widen slightly at his nonchalant answer before she gave him a smile.

"_**He doesn't like that he can't do wizard magic does he." **_Kurama said in Hiei's mind.

"_**No he doesn't. But he wont admit that to any of us. His pride is almost as bad as Yusuke's."**_

"_**They seem quit….comfortable with one another don't you agree."**_

"_**Fox do not get any idea's I swear I will kill you."**_

"_**You love me to much Hiei." **_He said with a knowing grin.

"_**Just leave me out of this." **_

"_**Spoil Sport."**_

"_**Meddlesome Fox."**_

"Guys if your done whispering to one another maybe we can get something to eat and have a actual conversation where everyone can hear." Yusuke grumbled out at the two snapping both out of their own conversation.

"But of course Yusuke all you had to do was ask."

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"And your sure this Rye will make a play at us?" Hermione said slowly as she leaned back in her chair to study Harry's shadowed face better."We only have the word of some pitiful human wizard." Hiei said matching Hermoine's pose crossing his arms and narrowing his ruby red eyes at her.

When Hermione had gotten a better look at the short fire demon she quickly backed away from him, keeping a healthy dose of space between them and her wand easily reachable. Her husband and now friend mimicking her actions. Hiei found all of this amusing to say the least.

"Harry." She said with exasperation. "You knew this to be a trap and you still came."

"I don't know why your so shocked Hermione." Blaise drawled out his eyes scanning over the odd group surrounding the green eyed ex-wizard. "It is just the same idiotic stunt he pulled in school."

"Your absolutely right."

"When did this become a let's gang up on Harry?"

"The moment you set foot in England." Ron said wearily. "Ginny has been missing for the past day now though and now we know where she may have gotten off to." Ron said reluctantly a sliver of worry in his blue eyes.

His statement had Harry pushing away from the table and walking out of the room a grave look on his face.

"Who's Ginny?" Kuwabara asked.

"Harry's one time lover. They were suppose to get married before Draco came along and..

"ENOUGH." Hermione said slapping her hands down on the table making everyone sit up straighter. "None of what happened was Harry's fault and you know this so stop blaming him for it. He does enough of that for the both of you." She growled out daring Blaise to say anything else.

"And this Draco, who was he?" Kurama asked. "Is he a potential threat is why I ask." The red head said in a placating manner.

"No even if he wasn't dead Draco would rather die than to hurt Harry. Which is what got the fool killed in the first place."

"They were lovers?" Yusuke said with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Soul Mates." Hermione corrected. "I think that's one of the reason's his demon self came forth. He was _frightening _when he attacked those who had a helping hand in killing Draco." She swallowed thickly at the memory before standing up. "He shouldn't be alone right now. Not with what Blaise said." The girl narrowed her eyes angrily at the unrepentant boy across from her.

"I'll go." Yusuke said with a forced smile. "His demon responds better to me than a wizard's would.""Witch." Hermione corrected before sitting back down with a hesitant nod of her head.

Outside the air was crisp and had a hint of on coming rain. The weeds were overgrown and the grass was up to his knees as Yusuke made his way to the silent boy who's head was tilted back as he looked up at the sky.

"**Hermione told us about Draco." **He stated allowing his own gaze to travel up at the full moon.

"**When you asked if I ever had problems with my memory and I said no, I lied."**

Yusuke remand silent, waiting for Harry to go on.

"**I don't remember what I did just blood. Lots and Lots of blood…Screaming too. It wasn't enough though. He was gone and I couldn't bring him back." **He chocked on a sob and his shoulder shock violently. **"If I was just a little bit faster, a little bit stronger he would be here with me now."**

"**You don't know that Harr. I don't know all of the details but what I do know is that you did everything you could to stop it. Stop blaming yourself it wont do you any good."**

Harry brought his gaze down to met Yusuke's dark brown one. **"Why did you leave Keiko behind?"**

Yusuke gave Harry a confused look. **"She's human and would only get in the way." **

"**I'm not sure if I could have left Draco behind like that. I'd worry to much about him."**

"**Keiko had Botan to take care of her why would I?"**

"**I thought that…."**

"**Keiko isn't romantically evolved with me Harr. She's not interested in males of any kind actually."**

Harry gave Yusuke wide eyes for a moment.

"**That actually explains a few things I guess."**

**Yusuke only nodded shifting closer to the smaller boy. That small movement was all it took. Yusuke found himself wrapping his arms around Harry holding him tightly to his chest. Harry's green eyes held uncertainty in them before Yusuke pressed his lips gently to his own. It was chaste and gentle and held all the emotions that Yusuke was so hard to express with words.**

"As sickeningly sweet as this is I'm a little disappointed in you Harry I thought that Draco meant more to you. That is what you said when I tried the very same thing isn't it?"

Yusuke looked up to see a mirror image of Ron save for the fact that it was a girl. It could only mean that this was Ginny.

"Rye sends his greeting." She said with a coy smile.

Harry gave he a devastatingly betrayed look. "Gin what do you….."

"Oh come off it Harry." She snarled making her face look ugly. "Rye is a kind a gentle man. All he wants is equality for all creatures. Demons shouldn't be treated the way they are and some of us are tired of hiding from muggles. Rye wants to change all of that. The only person standing in his way is you. The last Dragonite left." Her statement was met with deafening silence as she merely stared at the two. The world itself seemed to be at a stand-still.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery and Planning

When Harry first learned of what he was certain things made sense to him. Dragonite's were creatures of pure myth but if Harry looked back he could once say the same of Unicorns, Vampires, Werewolves, and any number of creatures he had seen over the course of his school years.

Dragons derived from Dragonites. When it became apparent that they were a dieing breed they hid themselves in the forms of Dragons but over time they had lost themselves and vanished from the realms completely. How Harry managed to retain his genes and where he got them from was a mystery. It explained why he didn't have a beast and why he didn't seem to act like other Demons did. He essentially wasn't a Demon but with no other classification to put him under that was what he was called.

"Ginny." Harry said brokenly as he looked up at the stranger in front of him trying hard to see the girl he once knew. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me Harry I was just made aware of what was going on around me. Of all the injustice of the world. Who gets to decide which Demons can come and go through the barriers? How some are allowed to cross," She gave a pointed look at Yusuke, "and others aren't? Why do we have to hide in the hills far away from Muggles when we could openly walk among them?"

"Because Demon are _DANGEROUS_ and Muggles would never accept us. You know this." Harry shouted out.

"We have learned from past mistakes Harry we can better protect ourselves and help the Muggles too. There is so much we can all accomplish if we just try."

"You poor misguided fool." Hiei said as he stepped from behind the door. "Do you honestly think that Demons will abide by whatever law you think you can enforce? Or that Humans will be accepting of the truth that magic is real?"

She turned angry eyes on the demon. "It's those like you who will never be accepted! You fight against change even now carrying that sword around not trying to hide those hideous eyes of yours! At least Harry and his little slut has the decency to mask what they are!"

Harry held a trembling Yusuke at bay his own anger bubbling deep within his chest.

"Tell me why would Demons have to hide their appearance if Human are so accepting?" Kurama challenged as he too stepped from out the door.

"Change can't happen all at once." She said flippantly. "We have to show them that were are not different then they are."

"But we are different." He said slowly as if talking to a child. "Humans can't ripe another apart as if they were paper. Humans can't turn one another into animals or make them forget everything with a simple wave of a wand and a well spoken word."

"Which is why rules will be enforced!" She said daring them to prove her wrong.

"What do you think will happen if Harry gives into your mad Demigod? That everything will just magically go according to plan? That nothing bad will happen?" Kurama said trying to make her see reason.

"Of course not! But if we don't try we will never know.""Of course we know! Or have you forgotten a certain Dark Lord that nearly killed us all?" Harry said looking over at her with a sad look.

"You will coming willingly and you will give us the blood and magic we need." She stated smugly.

"Fat chance on that one." Yusuke said with a angry look on his face.

"And here I thought you cared for your friends." Ginny said in a nonchalant voice.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke said suspiciously."Who's the misguided fool now?" She taunted as she threw down a teal green ribbon and brown scarf. One belonging to Yukina the other Keiko.

"You bitch what did you do with them!" Yusuke cried at struggling against Harry's tight hold. Hiei likewise was held back by Kurama.

"If you don't want any harm to come to them than you will come with me." Ginny said ignoring everyone but Harry. "You've one day to make your decision." She declared before vanishing.

"She didn't appaparate." Blaise said hoarsely as he eyed the spot she was just standing. "What ever magic this Demigod has it's stronger than Wizard magic so we can't predict if any of our spells will even work on him."

"Fuck that we are going to go save Keiko and Yukina before anything bad happens to them." Yusuke said tearing away from Harry.

"We can't just go rushing into thing Yusuke. This isn't like all the other times we've fought. A magic that we aren't familiar with and a Demigod bent on destroying everything we stand for is our enemy. We will be killed before we can even do any real damage if we just rush in." Kurama said his hold on Hiei unrelenting even as the small demon no longer looked to be fighting against him.

"The more time we waste trying to come up with a plan the less likely they will be alive!" Yusuke screamed out.

"We have a day to come up with a plan." Harry said quietly.

"A fat lot of good that will do." Ron said arms crossed face a bright red with anger.

"We have to try." Hermione said. She pulled out a golden coin from a chain around her neck and rubbed it. Harry's own dangling from a similar chain grew warm against his chest.

"Will this even work?" He asked plucking his from underneath his shirt.

"Some will come. Who all I don't know but its worth a shot." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Kuwabara said curiously.

"Back in school we used to use these coins to indicate that a meeting would take place. We had to be secretive about our meets because we weren't acting within school regulations." Hermione said with a scoff.

A few minute went by before the first person answered her call. Soon after a good deal of Witch's and Wizards could be found in the dimly lit room that had once again become a place to met an discuses plans of actions.

"I don't care how we do it but this Demigod must be stopped and soon." A rather disgruntled Ron yelled. "He's got my sister trapped in some sort of spell not to mention the two girls that he's got locked away threatening to harm them if we don't hand over Harry."

Several mummers of agreement could be heard from around the table. All of this was slowly giving Harry a head ache. They were no closer to finding a solution than four hours ago. He looked tiredly over at Yusuke who had subsided into silence as soon as the first of the DA members had arrived. Worry etched into his face for the silent boy but he didn't know how to help him.

"We first need to determine where he is holed up." Harry said reasonably.

"I may have the answer to that." Came Botan's tired voice as she stepped into the room. A nasty gash was on the side of her forehead and her face an unnatural pale hue. She turned to look over at Yusuke. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to let…""It's alright we will worry about guilt later right now we need to get the girls back ok." Yusuke said gruffly at her. "Now where is he at?"

"In Makai." She stated.

The name had Harry sit up straighter. One of the last things Albus said to him was that he would find the answers he sought in Makai. He never thought that those answers would be for this.

"I've heard of that. It's the place of Demons right?" Hermione said as she looked up at Botan.

"Why yes." She said a little surprised.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Ron muttered humor dancing in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"In this place, will there be Nargles?" Came the melodious voice of Luna Lovegood."Erm..not that I know of." Botan said as she turned questioningly towards Harry who just shook his head.

"Oh because I know of a great spell that would help against them." She said a little put down.

"I'm sure if we run into them they wont give us to much trouble." Hermione said with a forced smile.

Many of the remaining DA members laughed at this and more questions of tactic and were passed around. In the end everyone thought it best to launch a sneak attack instead of charging in. Harry watched with slight amusement as Ron and Kurama threw tactics back and forth at one another. He looked over at Yusuke in worry. He hadn't said hardly anything since Ginny's revelation.

"Everything will be fine I swear." He said softly to Yusuke.

"I know it. I just hate sitting still." He said gruffly.

"I know the feeling."

The two shared a small smile as the meting came to a close with a solid plan of action in place.


	9. AN

Ok guys I'm soooooo very sorry about the delayed up date but I had to get a new computer so thanks for waiting. I should have the next chapter up within a day or so. BE WARNED THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LEMON IN IT! Don't like I will put a warnning before it starts and when it ends.

Thanks,

Kyradox


	10. Chapter 9: Love Scene

As day gave way to-night, Harry felt lost. It wasn't the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time. How could he have let the girls get caught up in all of this and poor Botan. The girl had been inconsolable after the meeting. Yusuke having spent most of the night with his arms around her shaking shoulders. The girl really loved Keiko Harry mused as he flicked on the light to the bathroom.

Firmly locking the door and casting a flimsy silencing charm around it he let lose his glamour and kicked off his cloths. Turning the shower on and stepping into the hot spray he let lose all of his pent-up anger, his self loathing, and frustration at feeling helpless. His legs crumbled underneath him and he just knelt in a ball and cried. How long he stayed in there he wasn't sure but when he did came to his senses he felt the water had gone cold and noticed he was shivering.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his hip and stood in front of the mirror and started at his reflection with a detached fashion. Staring at his pale luminescent skin with silver swirls etched into his skin and his emerald eyes rimmed red with his crying. He pushed his long hair out of his face and bared his teeth at image. With a childish fit he curled his fist and smashed it into the mirror. In hindsight it wasn't a smart thing to do and he frowned as shards of glass littered the floor and his hand bled from the cuts.

"Feel better now?" Came the rough voice of Yusuke.

"I'm not sure but its a start." Harry said as he looked up at Yusuke leaning against the door frame in sweat pants the hung lose on his hips. Harry had to look away.

"Your going to need to get the glass out of your hand." Yusuke said stepping into the room.

"Your barefoot you'll cut yourself." Harry protested.

"I'll heal." Yusuke said with amusement.

Harry clenched his jaw as he gave Yusuke his injured hand for him to pull the glass out. They stayed in silence as Yusuke worked and Harry looked down at his bowed head trying to fight off the blush at being dressed only in a damp towel.

"There should be a first aid kit underneath the skin." Yusuke murmured as he finished fishing out the shards. And with a grace that only demons held he knelt to find said kit.

LEMON

Harry sucked in a deep breath his self control abandoning him. He swallowed thickly for several seconds before he spoke.

"You've got two choices." He said in a rough voice.

Harry's tone of voice had Yusuke's head shooting up as he stared at Harry's wide green eyes dark with lust and darker things. That look sent a thrill down his spine.

At his silence Harry continued . "Leave the kit and walk out or come to bed with me."

Yusuke said the only thing he could think of. "Yes please."

Harry hauled him up by his upper arms, grip bruising as he pressed his lips to Yusuke's. It was rough, teeth clicked against one another, and tongue danced in a brutal via for dominance. Harry won this of course. They pulled away breathing deeply for much-needed air.

"Bed." Harry growled out and Yusuke only nodded his head in agreement unable to form any coherent words.

Once in the room Harry tossed Yusuke onto the bed non to gently and stared down at him as his towel slowly fell away. He gave a predatory smile at Yusukes widened eyes.

"Last chance Suke."

"I'm not going anywhere." Something flashed across Harry's eyes, some dark fleeting thought before lust won over.

"Good." He purred as he knelt over Yusuke's prone body. Starting just behind his ear Harry kissed a fiery path down his neck stopping to bite along the junction of his neck and shoulder before continuing to his chest only to stop again at his nipple rolling the bud between his teeth as he tweaked its twin.

Yusuke arched up into Harry's relentless touch mind fogged over in pleasure. He bucked his hip grinding his still clothed erection into Harry's thigh. Harry stilled above him for a moment looking at him softly. Chest heaving as he brought his face met Yusuke in another passionate kiss.

"The things you do to me." He rasped out.

Yusuke smirked at him. "Back at ya."

"Good." Harry said and before Yusuke could say anything else Harry yanked his sweats off and swallowed him whole in a quick practiced movement.

"OH KAMI!" He cried out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he thrust into the hot cavern that was Harry's mouth.

Harry hummed and swirled his tongue around the tip of him grazing his teeth long the underside of Yusuke's cock. Yusuke tangled his hand in Harry's long hair arching off of the bed shoving himself in Harry's mouth as deep as he could.

"Harr if you keep on I'm going to cum." Yusuke managed to moan out. He felt the smile that Harry gave at that and just as he felt that delicious feeling of release Harry tugged harshly on one of his balls and he gave a pained cry.

"Harry." He cried out breathlessly.

"Too soon." Harry stated as he revisited Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke held still as Harry magically held a bottle of lube in his hand.

"I'll ask you only one more time Yusuke are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Yusuke said firmly.

A wicked smile bloomed across Harry's face at this and Yusuke felt it was all worth it just to see that look directed at him.

The feeling was awkward at first and Yusuke squirmed trying to get used to the finger plunged knuckle deep into him. He wasn't as sure about the feeling until Harry crocked his finger and the tip of it grazed something inside of him that had him seeing stars from just that small touch.

"Oh." He manged out and Harry only smiled at him.

Soon after a second finger joined the first and Yusuke was thrusting his hips in a bid to help Harry find that spot.

Harry pulled away from him so suddenly that Yusuke couldn't stifle the needy whine that poured out of his mouth.

"Hush now." Harry said softly as he aligned himself up to Yusuke and slowly eased into him.

Yusuke's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth tightly as the pain pierced through him. This had Harry leaning forward to kiss the tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Breathe Suke." He whispered lovingly. That seemed to have been the magical word because just as soon as the pain came it went and he dragged in a lungful of air. Harry had been to thorough for it to hurt for long.

"Move." Yusuke gasped out clawing at Harry's backside.

And Harry complied gentle easing out of him and back in. He repeated this action several more times before Yusuke snapped his hips up in a harsh movement.

"Harry I swear if you keep treating me like a woman I'm leaving." He said breathlessly his whiskey colored eyes shinning with anger and lust.

Harry paused for a moment with a thoughtful look before bending down to whisper in his ear. "Then I'll just have to make it so you can't leave wont I."

After that it was nothing more than a hard fuck. Nothing pretty or romantic about it. And that was just what Yusuke needed the most and that alone made him fall a little more in love with the man above him.

"Yusuke now." Harry growled deeply into his ear and that was Yusuke's undoing as he came with a harsh cry. Head back, eyes closed, and his back arched. Harry managed to fall sideways to not crush his lover.

LEMON END

"Thank you Yusuke." He said with a small smile.

"What for?" Yusuke asked eyes fluttering as he tried to fight off the happy after glow of a good orgasm striving to keep them open.

"Staying with me."

"Always." Yusuke whispered as he caved into the need to close them missing the startled look on Harry's face.

Harry sat still as he watched Yusuke's breath even in sleep for a long while. With a heavy heart he slowly slipt out of bed and got dressed in his battle gear.

"Your leaving." Came Blaise's accusing tone as Harry neared the front door.

"I am." Harry said evenly turning to face Blaise.

"Why?"

"I must." Harry said shrugging his shoulder.

"No you don't." He hissed out harshly. "This is the same idiotic bullshit that got Draco killed. Why do you feel you have to rush out to fight this Rye alone?"

"It's expected of me."

"The hell it is. This will get you killed you do know this right."

Harry just remained impassive as Blaise gave him angry eyes. The two remained like that for a long moment before Blaise blinked in surprise.

"You plan on dyeing." He stated his shock coloring his voice.

"Not purposely but I expect it."

Blaise gave him a hard look full of disgust. "You'll just leave everyone behind just like that?"

"Just like that."

"I can't let you do that Potter."

"I know." Harry said sadly as he moved in a too fast to see way and knocked Blaise unconscious and eased him to the floor.

He walked out the door letting lose his hold on his power and vanished into the darkness.

Two pairs of eye's watched in the predawn light as Harry left.

"He won't be happy."

"Yusuke rarely is."

"Hn."

"We will get her back."

"I know."

AN: My first steamy scene. I've a feeling that it's not very good so pointers are expected.


End file.
